User blog:Geekboy27/Big Daddies vs Jiralhanae
Big Daddies, the protectors of the little sisters and huge giants of Rapture vs The Jiralhanae, also know as Brutes are the main rank of the Coveneant and large apes WHO IS DEADLIST?!? Big Daddies ' The Big Daddies are thr protects of the Little Sisters and face the Splicers daily. They are large and their skins are grafted into their suits meaning they can not take them off. '''Weapons ' (Rest of the images could not be found sorry for the inconvenience) Melee: The Drill is a very strong weapon which can go trough a Splicer. Short Range: The Rivet gun shoots rivets that can cut trough a acrobatic Spider Splicer. Mid Range: The Ion Laser is a laser weapon that is a very hot weapon. Long Range: The Rocket Launcher can shoot proximity mines, Auto turrets, and grenades Special Weapon: The Spear gun is a harpon like gun that impales enemies to the wall. '''Jiralhanae The Brutes are the Top line of the Covenant and the Prophets bodygaurds. Melee: The Brute Combat knife is not only used in combat, but used to torture prisoners. Short Range: The Mauler is a powerful weapon that if not kills, injuries. Mid Range: The needler shoots needles that injures the insides. Long Range: The Carbine is used as a sniper weapon that does well against infantry. Special: The gravity hammer is a very strong weapon that can crush ribs and makes a great shock wave. Weapon Edges Melee: The Big Daddy drill can stab trough a human easily, but the Brute knife will not make a dent in the Big Daddy. Edge: Big Daddies Short Range: The Rivet gun can cut trough a Splicer while Maulers don't have much range. Edge: Big Daddies Mid Range: The neddler can go into insides and the ion laser can overheat stopping the Big Daddy from shooting. Edge: Brutes Long Range: The Carbine is a good weapon, the launcher can shoot many men, but it will not go trough a Big Daddy suit. But the Launcher can shoot Mines, turrets, and grenades Edge: Big Daddies ''' '''Special: '''The Gravity Hammer can smash trough humans and crush their bones. And the harpon takes a second to reload, but the Hamemr is always ready to strike. '''X-Factors Killing Mind: The Brutes are merciless, but they rarely take prisoners. Big Daddies have only one thought if you hurt them or the little sister: Kill Edge: Big Daddies Tactics: The Brutes can spread units but Big Daddies have no thought. Edge: Brutes Intelliegence: The Brutes are smarter than the Big Daddies. Big Daddies are altered to only know how to kill, and protect the little sister. Edge: Brutes Determination: Both groups are unrelenting and will not stop until you are dead or they are dead. My Edge This is a tough one but I say the Brutes because they have the tactics and intelligence. Battle Big Daddies: Brutes: Five Brutes go down to Rapture to look for any leads for the UNSC and go to the underwater city. "Ugh filthy humans living in filth" Says one Brute in disgust. Sudenly, a little sister skips by and sees the big apes. One of the Brutes grab the little sister by the neck. "Foolish worm!" Exclaims the Brute "Now tell me, where is the UNSC?!" "Mr. Bubbles!" Screams the little sister "Mr. who?!" Sudenly, a bouncer Bid Daddy armed with his drill, bursts trough a wall and charges at a brute, and stabs him and turns on his drill while it is inside the Brute. Two Brutes with Spike guns shoot the Big Daddy before he can hit again. Two Rosies come out armed with rivet guns begin to fire on the Brutes. The big Daddys are followed by a Rumbler (armed with a rocket launcher) and a Lancer (armed with a laser gun). A Brute fires at a Big Daddy with his carbine, but the carbine does not make a dent in the suit. The Big Daddy shoots the rivet gun into the brute slicing trough his body and he slowly bleeds out. A brute with the combat knife jumps on the Rosie and stabs him in the eye. The Lancer shoots that brute with his laser hitting him in the head. The Brute Chieftan grabs his Gravity Hammer and slams it into the Second Rosie, killing him instantly. The Lancer fires his harpoon gun into the Chieftans arm. He gets ran into the wall and tries to take the harpoon out but it is to deep. The Lancer fires again but at the face. The Brute Next to him charges at while shouting a war cry and shoots the Big Daddy with his Mauler but sees no damage. When he is about to pull out his Spiker, he sees the Rumbler shoot a missle at him which kills him instantly. The Little Sister comes out from hiding, she giggles and with her syringe, she stabs it into the Brute Chieftans gut. Winner: Big Daddies 'Experts Opinion ' The Big Daddies won because of thier weapons and armor were more reliable. Category:Blog posts